


TWO WORLDS COLLIDE

by ALLITBB



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, this is going to be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALLITBB/pseuds/ALLITBB
Summary: Beca isn't human. She's not even from this world. Follow along as she tries to learn about this strange place. And also flips everyone's views upside down. Should be quite the ride. This will be a multi chap fic with no end in site.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	TWO WORLDS COLLIDE

**Author's Note:**

> 2028 words. I have no beta. If you'd like to apply for the job let me know but as of right now I guarantee there will be mistakes and they are all my own. The characters aren't though. Sadly.

Beca rolled her eyes as her dad continued driving. “Seriously, dad? Why do I have to do this? I don’t belong here. Everyone is going to think I’m a freak.”

“You’re not a freak, Beca. It’s time you start integrating into this world. You’re already far behind your peers. You need to learn the customs. You need to learn how to communicate with these people. We need you to keep the link going for our family.” 

Beca’s father rolled to a stop in front of what Beca assumed was her new home for the next four human years. The campus was huge. Honestly, it was too much. Why all these buildings? Where are all of the trees? Why were all of the people covered in garments? Speaking of garments, Beca felt like she was suffocating. “Seriously? Why do I have to wear all of this? It’s ridiculously itchy. I feel like a womble that needs a shave!”

Beca’s dad chuckled at his daughter. “Beca, these people are very, uh, peculiar. They believe that most of your skin should be covered at all times. Unless in private. These are the things I have been trying to teach you. If you would’ve paid more attention instead of frolicking around with your lyre for hours on end you wouldn’t be in this predicament. Unfortunately, the elders have chosen to call me back for good. Which means you will need to take my place. The line goes to you, Beca. We need you to be able to fit in both worlds. Not just ours. Every bloodline needs a connection to this world or it will be lost.”

Beca sighed and bowed her head in resignation. “I know. I’m sorry I’m making this so difficult. I just wish our people could survive without the thoughts of these people. They’re savage and cruel for no reason. And I’m expected to be bound to one? For eternity? They didn't respect us thousands of years ago and it seems they’ve only gotten more savage since we left. What makes the elders think slow integration will be any different? And seriously the garments? It is ridiculously hot here and I can feel my navel sweating. What’s so bad about a simple loin cloth to keep your important bits protected and a good cotton strap to keep breasts up? What’d you call this thing? A bra?” Beca asked as she pulled her shirt up completely exposing herself in her fathers car.

Beca’s father gasped and pulled her clothes back down. “Beca! You can’t do those things here! It’s hard to explain. People have different views on the human body but for the most part they all agree that you cannot show yourself to your father!”

Beca furrowed her brow and looked at her father with utter confusion written across her face. “What? Why in the world not? You’ve bathed me. You wiped my butt as a child. Why on earth would it matter if you saw my body now?”

Her father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s just the way it is, Beca. Please. Look. I know this is going to be difficult for you. But Jesse is here. He will help guide you through this world when you need it. He’s been living in both worlds for quite some time.”

Beca huffed and rolled her eyes. “Great. Jesse. The guy knows I am meant to be bound to a human but thinks that since we had sex one time I’m meant to be his.”

“Ok, Beca. Though I love that you are very open with me let’s keep that bit of your life a little more secret. I know it is your body and you’re free to do with it as you please but I do not wish to know about it. Maybe I’ve just spent too much time with humans, but please.”

Beca laughed freely. “Alright, alright. I guess I better get going. Thanks for the campus map. I love you, dad. I’ll visit after I get settled.”

“You better.” Her father smiled as she finally shut the car door with all of her luggage at her side. He sighed quietly to himself. “Good luck, kiddo.”

XXXX

Beca finally managed to make it to her room after a very strange conversation with an odd blonde who gave her a whistle. She flung her luggage on her supposed bed and groaned loudly.

“Hi there!”

Beca whipped around after being startled by the greeting. Beca could feel her eyes burning and tried to cool them before speaking. “You shouldn’t do that! I could’ve hurt you.”

The stranger giggled and bound into her room. “You? You’re such a tiny little thing though.”

Beca furrowed her brow at this curious human. “Tiny? What does my size have to do with anything?”

The stranger seemed to find her quite amusing because another giggle escaped her lips. “I’m Chloe. I’ll be your neighbor this year. Are you a transfer? I don’t remember seeing you last year. And I definitely would have remembered you.”

“Last year?” Were all humans so strange? “I’m, what do you call it? A freshman?”

Chloe’s brows rose to her hairline. “A freshie huh? In a single dorm? Someone must like you.” She winked.

“My father got me the room. I need my privacy.” Beca turned back to her case and flipped it open. Maybe if she stopped conversing with the strange girl she would just leave. 

Beca decided she had had enough of these clothes and started to strip. Once the weight on her shoulders were off she finally freed her breasts and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Jesus! Apparently not too much privacy.”

Beca turned around and saw the redhead smiling at her. She raised her brow in question “What? I’m in my own room. This is my space. I shouldn’t have to cover in here, even by your standards.”

Chloe smiled even more widely. “Don’t worry. I’m pretty confident in myself too.”

“Confident? Lady, why on earth would I-” Beca was cut off by someone rushing into her room.

“Beca!” Jesse quickly rushed over and ripped the blankets off of the bed and threw them over Beca’s body. He whipped around and smiled awkwardly at the redhead. “So sorry. Could you give us some privacy?”

Chloe blinked rapidly at the sudden intrusion. “Oh. Sure. You’re the boyfriend I assume? And, Beca was it?”

Beca finally got the blanket off of her head. “By the Gods, Jesse, what was that for?”

Jesse quickly looked between the two. “Boyfriend. Yes. I’m the boyfriend. Please excuse us.”

Chloe bounced on her toes. “Oh! Totes! See you around Beca!” Chloe quickly turned on her heels and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Jesse turned to face Beca fully. “Beca. You can’t just show your body to anyone. That’s not the way it works here.”

“But I was in my own room! Dad said in private! I was in my private quarters! And besides. These things are ridiculous! Look! I have indentions in my skin where that so called bra was. Why would people do this to themselves?” As she was speaking she finished undressing. “And look! More lines on my hips! And they burn, Jesse. And itch. This place is ridiculous.”

Jesse chuckled. “Beca, here, a persons’ body is private. It should only be shown to people they intend to bed. Or like, a doctor. Which you won’t ever need to see, so. Just someone you intend to bed.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Well, that’s stupid. And I’m not planning on bedding you, so give me your shirt. It looks much looser than the clothes the lady picked for me at that horrid store. And what is a boyfriend?”

“Oh!” Jesse scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck. “It’s um. It’s someone who you trust. Someone who is a friend. But obviously a boy.”

“Is that what we are? Friends? Because the last time I tried to be friends with you, you tried to zap Kiera with a lightning bolt when you found us in the temple together.”

Jesse sighed. “Look. I’m sorry about that. I over reacted. You are allowed to bed whoever you wish. I had spent far too much time in this world and got possessive after we slept together. It was wrong of me.” He took off his shirt and handed it to Beca. “I really would like to start over.”

“Time here? What would being here have to do with anything?” Beca’s brain was starting to hurt with all of the information being thrown at her. She slid on the shirt. “I really should’ve paid attention to those lessons my dad tried to give me. This place is so confusing.” She plopped onto her bed.

Jesse looked at her with pity. “I know, Beca. This is going to be a lot. But, with your mom gone and your dad being called back, your family needs a connection here. You need to make connections here. You’re the only one strong enough. All of your cousins don’t have the power. You’re the last in your line with the ability. We can’t lose another family.”

“I know, Jesse! That’s why I’m here! It’s just going to take me some time.”

Jesse sighed and shook his head. “You don’t really have time, Beca. Your dad leaves tonight. Without you being thought of, the line will start to fade. Does anyone even know your name?”

“Yes!” The brunette said defiantly. “That redhead knows my name!”

Jesse chuckled. “Well that much is true. And I doubt she’ll forget about you any time soon.” Jesse grimaced. “Ok. I lied. I really need to stop doing that.”

Beca furrowed her brows. “Lied? About what?”

“The boyfriend thing. Yeah it’s not really what I said it was.” Jesse started pacing nervously. “So. You know how I got mad about you and Kiera?” Beca nodded in the affirmative. “Well. That was because here, in this world, most people are monogamous.”

Beca’s jaw dropped. “What?!” She screeched. “Sex with one person forever? How is that even possible? That’s not even how they were made!”

“I know, I know! And most people can’t even make it work. They tend to sleep with other people without the one they’re bound to knowing about it.”

“Bound? Humans can’t be bound. Unless it’s to one of us.”

Jesse rolled his eyes. This was going to be a lot of work. “Ok, no, not technically bound. But that was the easiest way to say it. Here they call it marriage. They swear to only be with one another until they die.”

“What? They swear it? What does that even do?”

Jesse laughed. “Honestly? Nothing. They swear it to one another and write it on a piece of paper and then get mad when one of them has sex with someone else. It’s all very confusing. But here, sex is very private and most people don’t talk about it. I know it’s strange but you’ll get used to it.”

Beca groaned. “This is going to be ridiculous.”

“Yes.” Jesse patted her shoulder. “Yes it is. But anyways, once someone gets married the guy is called a husband and the girl is called a wife. But in the beginning. They court. They call it dating here. And when they’re dating a guy is called boyfriend and a girl is called girlfriend.”

“So you pretty much told her that I am having sex with you and only you? Correct?”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

Beca chuckled “It’s fine, Jesse. I can clear that up later if I ever see her again. But what do they call friends if that’s what they call someone they’re having sex with?”

Jesse shrugged. “Just a friend. Or a homie. Or a bro. I don’t know, there is a lot of slang used here. It can be a lot.”

Beca groaned again. “Isn’t there a quicker way to learn all this?! I’m pretty much flying blind here. How am I supposed to keep the line strong and learn all this at the same time?”

“Well. There are always movies.”

“Movies?” Beca questioned. “What are movies?”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, we all know comments help motivate. So help motivate lol. Constructive criticism is always welcomed to help me become a better writer, but if you're just going to hate you will simply be ignored.


End file.
